Legacy of Venna Book II - Different Point of View
by Keekay
Summary: Continuation of the first book... Between T and M rating but just to be safe


With the end of the Galactic war the few remaining Sith had begun to slowly eradicate each other with infighting. The Jedi Order was content to allow their ancient foe to cripple itself then make a final killing blow. However the Order had lost two highly respected Jedi Masters, both of which were the orders top martial arts and weapons experts. The Jedi Knight Oomi had managed to alert the council of the situation. But when help arrived their comrades had already fallen.

It was at that point that the Jedi High Council along with the Republic's support agreed that the Dark Lord Venna was a large enough threat that required extraordinary measures. Every Jedi, every soldier up to the highest officers knew that the Dark Lord Venna and her apprentice were to be executed on site for their crimes. They would be among the few remaining Dark Lords that still posed a significant threat to warrant such action.

The only problem was that no one knew what the Dark Lord looked like. The only images they had where of the apprentice. In response to this dilemma the Order created Hunter-killer teams made up of Jedi volunteers who understood the seriousness of their purpose. Judge, jury and executioner they held the power of life and death in their hands to anyone who fell in their jurisdiction which so happened to be anyone deemed a serious threat to the foundation of the Republic and the Jedi Order. They wore a white symbol of the Jedi Order on their shoulder plates distinguishing themselves to anyone who knew their purpose.

Ido and Thaev two Jedi Knights that had been dispatched to the scene, had spent most of the trip catching up on some rest. "Master Jedi," two republic soldiers dressed in full battle gear snapped to attention. "Please lead us to the scene of the incident." Thaev ordered. As they entered the building complex and went down to the lower arena they saw the bodies lined up on the floor beside each other. Jedi's in a separate pile from that of the Imperial corpses. Ido and Thaev also saw the other Jedi HK teams huddled around the bodies taking their own notes presumably.

"Alright now that we're all here, this is what's going to happen." A Jedi Master said as he signaled all the Jedi to gather around him. "We're after information. We're going to start with our own resources, then we will check the shady places of the Republic, we'll then move to criminal organizations, then to the bounty hunters. Our last resort is to check Imperial sources outside of our custody. Remember, this Dark Lord took out two of our best weapons experts. Don't get arrogant and think you can take her on your own. If you stumble upon information, report in. Remember, we are not doing anything but gathering Intel and finding her. Are there any questions?"

Ido raised his hand, "Uh yea, since reporting in don't always work, what do you expect us to do when the target moves while you all gather n'stuff?" "Follow but do not engage. Retreat if necessary but do-not-engage. The Sith already knows we're coming, but not by which method. Don't give away any advantage." Ido nodded his head and chewed on his finger nail. "How we even supposed to kill this Sith if she's so powerful?" Ido blurted out. "Superior numbers, cunning, wit, charm; take your pick. But so help me, do-not-engage!" The Jedi Master yelled back to the young Jedi Knight.

**Unknown Regions – a few months later**

Venna, Vaos and Deva had been stuck aboard Venna's _Harrower-class_ warship the _Emperors Wrath_, for a few months with a loyal crew. They had been dodging Republic patrol fleets since they managed to take Venna's _Rage-class_ Imperial interceptor and flee Dromund Kaas to meet up with her capital ship. During this time Venna had been studying the scrolls with fanaticism and when she wasn't she was training her apprentice to be a greater asset to her than her previous apprentice. She had taken notice that his abilities were growing with each session at impressive rates.

"Lord Venna, we have arrived at the coordinates you gave us and request further instructions." Deva's voice informed over the com. "Very good, I'll be on the bridge shortly." Venna opened her eyes and stood from her meditation. "Come with me." She ordered Vaos who had been going through his saber styles before Venna. On the bridge was the perfect image of the Empire that no longer existed. Aboard Venna's ship she had ensured all her subordinates behaved as if the Empire simply was in a transition, she did this through fear. They looked down at the planet it looked almost exactly like Dromund Kaas and even thrived with the Darkside. But unlike Dromund Kaas its Darkside signature was wild and untamed.

"What planet is this?" Vaos asked Venna. "Our new home." She replied as she signaled him to follow. "Captain, maintain orbit around the planet." She said to Deva who responded with a crisp nod. The Master and Apprentice went down into the docking bay where they took the _Rage_ down to the planet. "I'm reading that the planet is inhabited." Vaos informed as he manipulated the instruments from the copilots seat. Venna read the terrain closely on her instruments before taking the _Rage_ down for a closer look breaking through the thick heavy storm clouds. As they entered the atmosphere they were surprised to find monoliths that nearly reached the clouds as well as massive pyramids and buildings of all sorts that were just as tall. It looked like Korriban but these buildings were made of a stone-like material instead of sand and the planet claimed them partially. Trees, vines and plants reached up from the surface of the planet and encased each building in its own unique way.

As the Rage continued to weave in and out of the buildings, Venna and Vaos realized that they had been seen the moment they broke through the clouds. Small black dots that lined the pathways and stairs of the buildings had been looking at them as they soared through the never ending city. They came to massive triangular lake that led to a steep pyramid that stood taller than all the rest. Unlike the others this pyramid had three staircases with two on the end filled with these beings standing in a line. The center staircase led straight to the lake. As Venna took the ship in for a closer look she noticed the humanoids who looked like they were the leaders of the society where watching them with the same curiosity as they had.

Again surprised, Venna found a solid landing platform elevated just above the roof of the towering pyramid. She decided to risk it and came in for a landing…

**In Development**


End file.
